Living Life!
by xocambriaxo7
Summary: Edward and Bella are going to buy a house, get married, and have a honeymoon. But in between all the planning Edward has tons of surprises he wants to do for Bella. R&R! please read!
1. Chapter 1

-1There is so much things that Edward and I need to plan, but luckily I have Alice's who is a big help. I started writing down all the things that need to be planned. First item on the list would be house shopping. Edward and I agreed we need a house for the two of us so were going to go look for one that's in between my dad's house and his families house. Since we still want to stay very close with our families just have some private time for us. Second thing to plan would be the wedding since I agreed to Edwards deal I will marry him then I will be changed to one of them. Last but not least would be plan a romantic get away honeymoon, which I have a feeling Edward already has a plan for that one. I was getting a little stressed and overwhelmed by all the stuff that needed to be done and would take some time to do.

"Don't stress yourself to much love." I didn't even see Edward come in my room. How embarrassing I must have been mumbling to myself the whole time.

"You know its rude to sneak up on people," I said glaring at him.

"Its not my fault you didn't hear me come in," he said smirking at me.

He came and sat beside me and looked over my shoulder at the list I had written out.

"Hm…" was all he said.

"Hm?"

"Yes hm…so when do we start?"

"Start what?"

"Getting all these jobs done, when would like to start. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? That's a little soon don't you think?"

"Well I don't want you to stress my love so I think the sooner we start the better."

I knew he was right we should start sooner then later. "Ok tomorrow sounds good."

"Good we will go to a real state company and see what we can find." he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Everything will be taken care of, just relax." He gently turned my face to his and touched his lips to mine. I kissed him harder and deeper then he pulled back.

"You know I hate when you do that."

"That's why I do," he had a crooked smile on his face which made me blush because of how handsome he his.

"Now how about every other day we get work done on this list, how does that sound," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Why every other day?"

"Well I have some surprises for you, so we work one day the next day surprise and so on."

"Surprise? Edward you know you don't have to do anything special for me."

"No Bella I do, you deserve some fun and I would like to give you some."

"Fine I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this one."

"Of course not love."

"But were going to start tomorrow off with work day right."

"Hm no tomorrow is perfect weather for surprise day, so I think its time for you to get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"Great I cant wait," I said be very sarcastic.

"You could be a little more excited."

"I'm sorry, really I cant wait," this time I was serious.

"Good," he put the blankets over me and put my head on his chest.

"Good night Bella I love you."

"I love you too Edward," I said drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I woke up the next morning from a wonderful sleep, but I cant quite remember what it was actually about. I looked around but didn't see Edward anywhere. I called out his names a couple times, but still nothing. How very odd he has never left me without a warning at least. I looked at the pillow Edward was laying on and saw a note sitting on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Don't be worried about me I am fine, but if you do remember today is the day of one surprise. So wake up, go get ready, and drive to the trail of the meadow. The roses along the way will help you not get lost. I will meet you there my love._

_Love Edward._

Great here we go with the surprises, I hope he didn't do anything to extreme. I hoped out of bed and went to take a shower. It didn't take me long to get ready and before I knew it I was in my car. I drove to wear the starting of the meadow path began. I couldn't really remember how to get to the meadow since it didn't have a trail. I looked around and saw rose petals leading a path. I started following them which seemed like it was taking forever. I didn't look up once the whole time tell the rose petals came to a stop. I looked up and saw a blanket spread out on the ground with fruits and flowers spread out on it. Then there was a note hanging from the bouquet of lilies. I walked over and grabbed the note.

_Dear my lovely Bella,_

_I will be right next to you right after you read this letter. This is just the very beginning of surprises the more that happen the bigger they will get. First I wanted to take it easy on you and do a small romantic picnic in our favorite spot. I hope you enjoy._

_Love Edward._

Right as I turned around Edward was right next to me looking as handsome as he always does.

"So how are you enjoying the first day of surprises so far?" he said grinning.

"Well I like how very relaxing it is so far, so I think I might actually want these surprises."

"Good that's what I was going for," he put his finger under my chin to lift my head up and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. He pulled me in closer by my waist and kissed harder. He pulled away so I could gasp for air.

"Ready to eat now," he grabbed my hand and led me over to the blanket.

He sat down and pulled me to where I was sitting on his lap. He grabbed a strawberry and put it close near my mouth. I opened my mouth and took a huge bite, it tasted so good I cant remember the last time I actually had strawberries. After I ate a couple pieces of fruit Edward cleared off the blanket and laid down. I put my head on his chest and listened to the soft sounds of nature. It started making me fall asleep tell Edward jumped up.

"What is it?" I said starting to look worried.

"I forgot there is more to this surprise," he said smirking.

I gave him a confused look as he grabbed my hand and led me over to the bushes.

"Wow it's a bush.."

He started laughing, "No that's not it, look around the bush."

I peaked my head around the bushes and saw a Harley Davidson motorcycle.

Now I was very confused, "Edward what is going on?"

"Well I also decided we should do something adventurous and also since you have already tried taking motorcycle lessons, we should go for a little ride."

The first memory that popped in my head was Jake teaching me how to ride and me falling… A lot.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Would you like me to drive the whole time?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Well I guess I could try one more time."

"Ok hop on."

I went to the side of the bike and sat on it.

"Ok so I know how to work it I just cant drive it."

"Well this time I will be on the back and for a little ways I will help you steer."

"Ok that sounds easy enough."

Edward hoped on the back and put his hands over mine. I turned the bike on and I did everything Jake had told me once before. I pushed on the gas and the bike started to slowly move. I felt Edwards hands guiding me through the forest. I was starting to get the hang of it and actually was enjoying it. We went on for about 20 minutes the I pulled over to the side turned of the bike jumped off.

"So was that a good beginning start?"

"Yea I actually felt comfortable I liked it."

"That's good, we start step by step and soon you will be a pro," he said as he winked at me.

"Sounds good." I said with a big grin on my face.

"I think its time to take you home, since tomorrow you have to get up early for work day."

"Right good idea, I am a bit tired too."

We walked hand and hand through the forest as we got to the cars.

"I will meet you in your room my love," he said giving me a quick kiss then hoped in his car.

I got into my car as well and started heading home the whole time thinking about me actually being able to ride a motorcycle.


End file.
